Magic Touch
by SecretSmileUK
Summary: My first try at fanfic ever. Please take a few seconds to review and let me know if it's worth continuing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Magic Touch  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (just to be safe)

**Pairing:** Emily Prentiss & Jennifer Jareau**/****JJ**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. If I did, Emily and JJ would have become a couple in Season 3 and have babies by now. No profit, so please don't hurt me!

It was early on Friday evening and the team were on the jet heading back to Quantico after yet another case. This time the unsub had been on an arson spree and the team had managed to apprehend him within two days of arriving in Phoenix, Arizona. With all things considered, this had been a successful trip for them.

JJ awoke from a mid-air nap to find that Reid and Rossi were playing chess, Morgan was listening to his iPod and Hotch was working on the paperwork from the case. As JJ stood up and stretched she noticed that Emily was sitting alone, staring out of the window with a strange expression and so she approached Emily and sat down beside her.

JJ always found herself drawn to the beautiful brunette but she had never given the reason much thought. She knew that she enjoyed their closeness, their little touches, the secret smiles they shared and that Emily enjoyed them too. That was enough for her. Figuring out the reason why she would find herself daydreaming about the way Emily's lips moved when she spoke was something she chose not to do, afraid of what she might discover about herself.

Emily turned around to find JJ giving her a sleepy smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good nap?" enquired Emily quietly so as not to disturb the others on the plane.

JJ gave another little stretch in the seat and nodded happily before asking Emily, "What were you just thinking about?"

Emily looked away from the blonde agent and smiled to herself. How could she tell her that she had just been trying to figure out if the time had come to tell JJ how she left about her?

Emily had been trying to hide her feelings for months now. The truth was that she had been enthralled by JJ since the first day they met. Recently though, Emily found it was becoming harder to keep her feelings to herself. Emily knew that JJ was flirty with most people and that it was just meant as a bit of fun. However, three times over the last few days she had caught JJ watching her and instead of smiling like any other time, JJ had turned away quickly and Emily could have sworn she had seen a blush rising on her cheeks. Those few seconds kept playing over and over again in Emily's mind and were making Emily wonder if she might not be as alone in her feelings as she had first thought.

"Em?" asked JJ, pulling her from her thoughts with a gentle nudge against her shoulder.

Emily laughed lightly at herself before saying, "Sorry JJ, it was nothing important.".

JJ watched her intently for a few seconds and Emily could feel that she was going to ask her for a real answer so she beat her to the punch. "We should be landing in about 15 minutes. I'm going to grab a cup of coffee, would you like one?" asked Emily, effectively ending the conversation she knew she couldn't have.

JJ nodded again, sat up straight in her seat and said that she would go and get them as she had the aisle seat. Emily said that she didn't have to but JJ was already on her feet and leaned over the back of the chair in front to whisper, "Maybe I just like it when you owe me favours" with a wink before disappearing to the front of the jet.

Emily let her head fall back to rest on the seat and she let out a deep breath she didn't realise she had been holding. _This can't go on for much longer. _She decided that she would have to use the weekend to figure out a way to tell JJ how she felt.

Emily's thoughts were interrupted when JJ returned with their coffee and sat down. When JJ handed Emily her cup their fingers brushed against each others lightly and they both felt a jolt of electricity at the incidental contact. JJ looked up to find Emily's eyes locked on hers and a curious expression on her face and yet she did not remove her fingers from where they were now covering Emily's. JJ wondered what was going through Emily's mind right then but before she could ask she jumped in surprise at the ringing of Morgan's phone.

Luckily their coffees had not spilled and JJ gave Emily a shy smile as they both settled into their seats, each wondering what the other woman was thinking.

Morgan spoke quietly for a few minutes before hanging up and explaining to the group that Garcia had just called to invite them all out for drinks when they landed. Reid quickly agreed to go but Rossi said that he already had plans and Hotch said he wanted to get home to his family.

Morgan strolled down the aisle to JJ and Emily and said "Come on ladies, we've earned this!".

JJ smiled and said "I'm in, what about you Emily?".

Emily wanted to spend some time figuring out how to talk to JJ about everything she had been thinking and so she said "I don't know you guys, I'm kinda tired."

JJ turned further in her seat to face Emily and touched Emily's forearm before saying, "Come on, it'll be fun. Please?".

Emily rolled her eyes in fake annoyance as she turned to Morgan and agreed to join them.

Morgan laughed lightly before looking at JJ, impressed, and saying "I guess you have the magic touch, huh? Well great, I'll call Garcia and spread the good news."

JJ asked Morgan to tell Garcia to wait for her as she had to drop off some papers at the office first and then they could go to the bar together a few minutes after the others.


	2. Chapter 2

When the jet landed Morgan, Reid and Emily went to their favourite bar ahead of their friends. They ordered some drinks before heading towards the pool table as no-one felt like being humiliated by playing darts against JJ after the last 100 or so times of being beaten.

Emily was standing a little distance from the table laughing as Reid became flustered at his lack of skill at playing pool.

Reid said "This doesn't make sense, it's just calculating angles! Why won't these balls just go in?" as he watched yet another shot go awry.

Morgan was stepping up to the table to show him how it was done and tease him some more when he suddenly stopped and stared at something just over Emily's shoulder.

Emily turned to see what had distracted Morgan and found herself almost nose to nose with a beautiful woman.

Emily took a step back, startled by the close proximity of the woman and mumbled, "I didn't notice you there".

The woman smiled a predatory smile and stared into Emily's eyes as she said "That's a shame, I certainly noticed you".

Emily took a second to take a better look at the woman who had long, wavy auburn hair and piercing green eyes which were accentuated by the tight-fitting green top she was wearing. Emily felt exposed and uncomfortable as she noticed that the woman's eyes were scanning over every inch of her body.

Emily looked over to her friends and saw Morgan trying to stifle a laugh and Reid looking confused.

When she looked back the woman took a step even further into Emily's personal space and asked in a low voice, "Would you like to join me for a drink while your friends play their game?"

Emily could see that this woman was actually stunning but her head was too full of JJ to even think of having anything with another woman and so she politely said "No thanks. I'm actually waiting on some more of our friends to arrive any minute."

JJ and Garcia entered the bar at that exact moment and saw the unknown woman place her hands on Emily's hips and whisper something in her ear. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that lay before them and JJ could feel a strange anger build up within her. _Who the hell is that and why is she touching Emily?_

They saw Emily take the woman's hands off her hips and indicate that she was going back to her friends. The woman looked angry as though she didn't get rejected often and strutted away to the other side of the bar.

JJ and Garcia made their way to the pool table just behind Emily, a wave of relief washing over JJ that surprised even her as she followed Garcia.

Morgan was the first to speak and through his laughing said, "Was that an ex, Prentiss? Way to go, she was hot!".

Emily rolled her eyes at Morgan and told him to grow up. She spun around when she heard Garcia's voice behind her adding, "Seriously sweetie, we leave you with the boys for half an hour…" before breaking into a fit of giggles beside Morgan.

Emily felt her face instantly flush as she realised that JJ must have also seen what had just happened. _Oh God, how do I get out of this one?_

She looked to JJ whose face was also flushed but she couldn't read her expression. Instead, she turned to Morgan and Garcia and said "Nothing happened! She offered me a drink, I said no, case closed!".

JJ said quietly, "She had her hands on you".

Emily turned to JJ, alarmed by the younger woman's tone of voice and said, "Yeah, I guess she did but they were uninvited…you saw me tell her to get off, right?"

Garcia said gently, "We all saw that. Relax Emily, we're just teasing you."

Emily took a sip of her beer and then out of nowhere Reid calmly asked, "Emily, are you a lesbian?"

Emily nearly spat out her beer as she squeaked, "What? Why would you ask me that?".

Reid looked completely oblivious to Emily's flustered state and the questioning gazes of his friends as he said, "Well a beautiful woman just came on to you, right?" Morgan interrupted to confirm that's what just happened.

Reid continued as though it was the most normal thing in the world, "So that woman must have thought you were a lesbian. In all the time you've been in the BAU I haven't heard you mention having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I also don't recall anyone having asked you anything regarding your sexual orientation. I just wondered if you were a lesbian."

A silence hung over the group as all eyes stayed on Reid.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked, genuinely confused.

A small voice spoke out to say "Yes, actually I am.", and everyone eyes turned to a very embarrassed Emily.

This wasn't how she imagined her friends finding out about her sexuality but now that the situation had arisen, she wasn't about to deny the fact.

"Okay" was all that Reid said, totally unfazed by how unexpected this disclosure was to everyone, especially Emily, as he started planning his next shot on the pool table.

Time seemed to stop for Emily as her friends looked at her with shock at the announcement and she held her breath, silently terrified of what would happen now.

Garcia moved to envelope Emily in a big hug as she told her, "Oh honey, why didn't you tell us before? We love you! It doesn't matter to us if you're gay".

Emily suddenly realised that she knew her friends well enough to know that they wouldn't judge her based on her sexuality and hugged Garcia back as she babbled, "I know, I know, I meant to tell you but it just didn't come up and then it seemed like too much time had passed, I'm sorry.".

Garcia stepped away to let Morgan hug Emily and say, "You have nothing to apologise for. You're family and we love you. I'm just sorry you felt like you couldn't tell us sooner. And hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you before, I really had no idea.".

Morgan pulled away and added as an afterthought, "Damn, now I have competition, don't I?", making Emily laugh as she punched him in the arm.

Garcia and Morgan went back to playing pool with Reid and Emily approached JJ who had not spoken. JJ was watching her fingertips trace patterns along a nearby tabletop and did not look up to meet Emily's gaze.

Emily waited for JJ to say something but when she didn't Emily said, "JJ, I'm sorry I don't tell you sooner. I just didn't want things to be weird or uncomfortable between us."

JJ finally raised her eyes to meet Emily's and said, "I understand, don't worry."

Emily waited for JJ say something else, anything else, to help her to gauge her reaction but JJ remained silent and held her gaze. After a few agonising seconds JJ simply looked away and wandered over to the others leaving Emily completely in the dark as to how she felt.

The next hour or so was difficult for Emily. She felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that her friends knew and yet she was still worried about JJ. She had been distant since her big announcement. _Hold on, has she…or do you just want her to be acting differently?_ Emily wondered if she was just imagining it. In fairness, she had just dropped a bombshell of news on her best friend and it had only been a short time since they had last spoken before the bar.

Emily knew however, that something was wrong because she and JJ were usually inseparable when they were out with the others, especially in recent weeks. They sat together, they played games against each other and they spent the whole evening in conversation. She worried that JJ felt that she had betrayed her somehow. _Is she upset that I kept such a large part of who I am hidden from her? Is she wondering if every time I've touched her I've been trying to be inappropriate with her? Will she be uncomfortable with me now? _

Emily tried to keep a smile on her face for her friends as these questions raced through her mind until she excused herself to go to the bar and buy another round.

JJ was confused and frustrated with herself. _Why am I feeling so strange with Emily since I saw that woman with her hands all over her? Wait, what? It was just a misunderstanding. Still, Emily is gay. And out. What's going to happen now? Why am I bothered by this? Am I bothered by this? I don't think any less of her because she's gay, of course I don't. What is this then?_ JJ was just becoming more and more stressed with these new thoughts and so she tried to put them to the side as she looked at Emily. She really looked at Emily. The way she was relaxed with her friends. The way she smiled. It was still Emily. Her great friend just got some big news off her chest and she should be supporting her. She really was happy that Emily had told everyone after all. As she came to this conclusion she noticed Emily heading for the bar and decided to take this chance to speak with her properly.

Emily had ordered the drinks and was waiting for the bartender. As she was alone she afforded herself the luxury of a private moment, running her fingers through her hair and letting out a deep sigh. A light touch on the small of her back startled her and she turned to find herself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

She smiled at JJ who smiled back and said "I thought you might need some help with those drinks".

Emily turned back to the bar and rested her arms on the counter as JJ leaned her hip against it, facing her side. "It's been a strange night" mused Emily.

A few seconds later she felt JJ stoking her arm affectionately as she enquired, "How are you feeling?".

Emily tried to organise her thoughts until she heard JJ chuckle and say "I see."

Emily cast a smile towards JJ who then asked "Will you please talk to me about it?"

Emily turned to face JJ who was looking deeply into her eyes. How could she resist those eyes? Emily simply nodded. JJ smiled in return as she told Emily to take their drinks and find them a table while she delivered the beers to the others.

JJ found Emily shortly afterwards in a booth close to their friends. Emily saw that JJ had also brought four shots of Jack Daniels and raised her eyebrows at JJ who simply took a seat opposite her and placed two shots in front of each of them.

"I'm proud of you", began JJ as she looked at Emily with new eyes. "You didn't have to tell anyone but you did and I'm proud of you for being strong enough to be yourself. Not everyone can do that…you're an exceptional woman."

Emily wanted to say something but couldn't quite figure out what and so she just smiled at JJ in acknowledgement of the compliment as a blush started to spead across her alabaster skin.

JJ motioned for Emily to take a glass as she raised one of the shots herself and toasted, "To Emily Prentiss, a brave woman and the hottest lesbian I never knew" with a laugh. Emily laughed too and they both drank to her big night.

When they finished laughing Emily said quietly, "I don't think about it that way, you know? I just see myself as a coward for not telling you all upfront. I really am sorry about that.".

"You didn't have to tell us. We all have secrets. Speaking of which, I have a feeling that you're not finished with your big revelations for the night. That's why I got more drinks to toast your next piece of big news – your love life." JJ said with a wink and saw Emily's face become pale immediately.

"We all saw that… woman hitting on you" JJ struggled not to use a word that would betray her confusing feelings. "She…wasn't unattractive and yet you refused her. Agent Prentiss, I believe that you have your sights set on someone else."

"JJ, I…" began Emily but JJ reassured her that they can talk about it when she's ready. "As long as it's tonight." She added, carefully touching Emily's hands briefly as they fidgeted on the table.

Emily laughed at this and JJ flashed her a trademark Jareau smile. Emily replied, "Using your magic touch is cheating". JJ just laughed at this and changed the subject to Reid's new near-unbeatable skills at pool.

For the next hour they flitted back and forth between their friends and chatting alone at the booth. They had been having lots of fun, everything was back to normal again and Emily couldn't have been more relieved.

Emily had just beaten JJ at pool and they had gone to sit down at their booth again. They glanced back to their friends to see that Morgan and Garcia were going to tag-team against Reid this time and they smiled and turned back to face each other.

JJ nudged the remaining shot glasses of whiskey into place for each of them before telling Emily, "Your love life…it's time to spill! Are you seeing anyone?" JJ prayed that Emily did not question the slight waver of her voice as thoughts ran through her mind. _What do you want the answer to be? You should want her to have someone special. _The thought made JJ's bite the inside of her lower lip to keep from frowning obviously at Emily.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance at being asked personal questions that she had gotten used to being able to avoid before admitting, "No, I haven't had a real relationship since I joined the BAU. How sad is that?" before JJ slapped her on the arm and said, "Hey, you're not the only one and it hasn't been that long!". Emily laughed at this and said made a face as if to say it really, really was that long.

JJ asked Emily why she hadn't been dating and Emily replied "It's too complicated. I mean…they don't understand the demands of our job. I can't keep plans that I make and it's not like I can just chat about what I've been doing all day on a date, you know?".

JJ nodded in understanding and was thoughtful as a strange feeling washed over her that felt oddly like hope. _She trusts me to talk to about work things and we basically keep the same schedule._

She thought carefully before asking quietly, "So does that mean that you want to date but you can't…or you just don't want to make the effort or what?".

Emily sighed and admitted "Of course I want a proper relationship, I want someone who cares about me but it's not that simple. It's not fair to the other person to be in a relationship with me. I'm not good enough for her."

A slow smile at Emily's inadvertent admission started to spread across JJ's face causing panic to rise in Emily and an altogether different feeling to grow within herself.

"What? What did I say?" she demanded.

JJ smirked and nudged a shot in her direction as she lifted one. JJ began, "You just spoke about someone in particular. Emily Prentiss has a crush on someone".

"What? No! No I don't!" Emily exclaimed, in a voice too panicked to ever be convincing.

"Yes, you do and it's great. I want you to be happy. You can tell me who it is when you're ready. I mean that Emily. I won't tell the others." JJ added sincerely.

Emily slowly raised her glass in resignation as JJ toasted "To helping Emily catch this mystery girl".

They both drank their whiskey before Emily sank down against the table to rest her head on her arms. What on earth was she going to do now?

JJ watched Emily's movements with an experienced ease. She had noticed herself noticing Emily much too much lately. _Is it too much? She admitted she has a crush on another woman. Maybe…_ JJ shook her head gently, quickly telling herself that she had to figure out how she felt before she could really hope that she was the woman filling Emily's head.


End file.
